


Confess

by Del_la_sol



Series: Of Hacker and Gamers: Side Quests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Officers Hana and Lucio are interrogating the notorious hacker Sombra. Who seems to have a fascination with Officer Song.





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some libraries with how the Police actually work.

Officer Hana Song was not happy. Sitting in front of her was notorious hacker and fugitive Sombra. Smiling as if she didn’t have a care in the world. And considering there wasn’t enough evidence to convict her without a confession at this point, she might not.

Officer Song slammed her hands on the interrogation table. “Just give it up! We have a rap sheet a mile long of crimes we know you did!”

Sombra leaned on her elbows. “You know you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Hana could feel a vein in her forehead ready to pop. She could also feel a slight fluttering in her stomach that she’s going ignore. Before she could fly across the table, her partner Lúcio put a calming hand her shoulder.

“Cool it Hana. Getting angry will only make this worst.”

She knew he was right, but you try not getting angry after interrogating someone for nearly an hour and not getting anywhere. Not to mention when the person your interrogating won’t stop casually hitting on you.

“Hana. Let me give this a shot.” Lúcio asked with one his brightest smiles on his face.

As much as she wanted to tear into the women in front of her ~~in more ways than one,~~ she stepped over into the corner and let Lúcio do his thing.

Lúcio sat in the chair across from Sombra, his smile still going strong. Sombra smirked watching Hana stew in the corner. Her eyes still locked on the hacker.

“Look, I won’t bother lying to you” Lúcio began. “You and I both know we have no way to pin anything we have on you. You’re obviously good enough to cover your tracks like you weren’t there.”

 _“Si”_ Sombra crossed her arms. “Your point?”

Lúcio slid the file on the table over to Sombra. “The most recent crimes you’ve ‘committed’ have way to many mistakes in them. You were practically asking to be caught.”

“Which I did gladly.” Hana said from her corner.

“Hana.”

The upset officer huffed, turning her gaze away.

Lúcio turned back around in his chair and, switching to his serious face, continued.

“What I’m trying to say here is that if these latest minor crimes we’ve found were you, then you obviously have a reason for trying to get our attention.”

The hacker leaned back in her seat. “I may have some… things I want to say to the police. But, I won’t say them here.”

Hana immediately crossed the room and got right into Sombra’s face. “And why is that?”

“Hana.” Lúcio stood up ready to stop his partner from doing something stupid.

Sombra held one finger in front of her lips, implying her secrecy. Internally chuckle when she saw Hana shift her gaze to lips before refocusing on her eyes.

“What I want to say I will say exclusively to Officer Song.”

“What?” Hana exclaimed.

She looked over to Lúcio who seemed to be considering the idea.

“Lúcio, you can’t be seriously thinking about leaving me alone with her?”

He was. The only worry he had was seeing how Sombra was clearly trying to push Hana’s buttons. Throughout the hours they’ve been in here she only really seemed to home in more on his partner. And Hana seemed way to wound up around her, even before the interrogation. But, if she was willing to get herself caught, then whatever she had to say must be of some importance.

His mind up, Lúcio made a show of checking his watch.

“Seems like it’s lunch time. I think I’ll just go ahead and get us all something eat.” He said. His usual smile returning to his face.

“Lúcio!” Hana screamed as she watched her partner head to the door.

“I’ll be back in a few.” He waved to Hana and left the interrogation room.

Hana slumped over into his now empty chair and let out a long sigh. She didn’t want to be left alone with this woman. Her anger and annoyance aside, she didn’t miss the feeling she got whenever the hacker would give her a sideways a glance or when she saw her near constant smirk. But, it was for the investigation. She had to keep to keep this professional.

Letting her anger settle on her face, she turned to face Sombra. “So, what’s so secretive that we had to be alone?”

“Did you know do this cute little thing with your nose when you get angry?” Sombra replied.

Hana could her face heating up. She just couldn’t tell if it was from anger of embarrassment.

Sombra leaned forward in her chair again. “I may or not have some information on a few select individuals. Some powerful people who the police just can’t seem to make a case on.”

Hana leaned forward as well and until her face was just a few inches across from the hacker’s.

“And why would you want to give this information to us?” she asked.

“Because they all burned me a while back. Now it’s my turn.” Sombra answered.

“And what would you want in return?”

“Two things.” She held two fingers in the short space between them. “One full immunity from my crimes.”

“Of course, you’d asked for that. And the other thing?”

Sombra’s smirk got wider. “Nothing big. Just a private dinner between you and me for each person I help you bring down.”

There was no stopping it now. Hana’s face was almost entirely red now.

“The ball’s in your court, _mi conejita._ ” Sombra booped Officer Song on her nose and proceeded to sit back in her chair.

Hana stared open-mouthed at her until Lúcio came back


End file.
